The operational of many known reciprocating piston internal combustion engines is limited at least in part by incomplete combustion of the fuel, and a side effect of the incomplete combustion is the pollution of the atmoshpere. Furthermore the conventional coupling of piston to crankshaft via a connecting rod is inefficient due to the constantly changing crank angle during the power stroke. In additional many existing coventional reciprocating piston engines are complicated and thus expensive to produce and maintain.